The Kiss ( there's a reason why that's the title )
by anata
Summary: Kaoru is getting desperate ... what will she do to get Kenshin to notice her ? ( i swear, it's actually funny ... don't mind the start though, it's a bit sappy )
1. Sweet Dreams ? I Don't Think So

Author's notes :  
  
Hiyee minna-san ! ... the start is somewhat sappy, but trust me it gets better and better - READ ON !!! ... basically, this is the first of many chapters to go ... the paragraph below this is just something that I will be putting in the beginning of each chapter, so after reading it, you can just ignore it's appearance in later chapters ... I'm not exactly new at writing fanfics, but definitely I want your comments and criticisms ... *HINT* email *HINT* ( oh yes, please do a review ! )  
  
Email me at zutazuta@hotmail.com   
  
- anata ^^;   
  
  
  
She was safe in his warm, comforting embrace. Here, she felt loved and cherished, knowing that he was there by her side, always ready to hold her. He was her knight in shining armor. In this case, he was a samurai, with sexy purple socks that matched his eyes perfectly, who had vowed to protect her with his life. The bond they shared was unbreakable, the love between them enduring throughout the toughest ordeals ... or was it ?   
  
  
The Kiss - chapter 1  
  
" Oh, Kenshin ... heehee, that tickles ! Oh yes, that feels really good - ummmm, kiss me ... "  
  
As Kaoru hesitantly glanced into Kenshin's eyes, she felt like she was drowning in a bottomless pool of violet satin. When he returned her gaze with his own passionate one, Kaoru shyly turned away for fear of revealing her soul to him, even though she knew that her heart was an open book whenever Kenshin was around. Whenever Kenshin was around, she felt like laughing, weeping, shouting, and most of all, loving. The feelings were overwhelming, the sensations were flooding her mind, yet there was nothing she could do to prevent the flood of emotions which overcame her. All she could do was surrender and accept the inevitable.  
  
Lovingly, Kenshin touched her cheek with his right hand, tucking a stray lock of Kaoru's ebony hair behind her ear with the other. He then drew her closer to his body and whispered into her ear the words she had longed to hear from him, ever since the very day she first met him.   
  
" Aishiteru, Kaoru. "  
  
For a few seconds, time seemed to stop. Nothing else existed but the two of them, in their own little world filled with passion and desires yet unfulfilled. The only thing left for the two of them to do was to kiss. A kiss would symbolize the fulfillment of their relationship, the merging of two hearts into one. Everything hung in the balance of the kiss.   
  
Slowly, their heads came nearer, their lips just inches away from the goal. Closing her eyes, Kaoru readied herself as Kenshin came closer and closer until ...  
  
" Hello Kenshin darling, and Raccoon Face ! My, my, am I disturbing the two of you? Hohohoho ... " interrupted Megumi, who had just popped out of nowhere.  
  
Aaargh !!!  
  
With a start, Kaoru suddenly rose from her futon. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she squinted against the glaring sunlight which had stealthily entered her room. Left and right, her eyes scoured the room, but there was no sign of Kenshin, much less anything that had just happened.   
  
' Sigh, it was just another of my stupid dreams about Kenshin', thought Kaoru, as reality set in her mind. ' Am I going to end up as an old maid like Megumi, that nasty old witch ? '   
  
Touching her lips gingerly, Kaoru remembered the dream in vivid detail, the pounding of her heart, the passion ... As she was about to drift into another one of her fantasies, she was interrupted by loud knocking on her door.  
  
" Come in. "  
  
Kenshin, who had been on his way to go fishing, heard Kaoru cry out in her sleep. Haphazardly, he rushed into the room and assumed a battle stance, his deadly fishing pole poised and ready to protect her from whatever enemy there was. In his haste to save Kaoru, Kenshin had grabbed the closest thing within his reach, which was his fishing pole, to use as a weapon. Scanning the room and assuring himself that there wasn't any eminent danger to Kaoru, other than the thin bamboo stick he was wielding, he dropped it, faced her and enveloped her in a totally unexpected bear hug, which more or less turned Kaoru's knees to jello.  
  
" I was so scared. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you, Kaoru. I really do lo - " Kenshin shakily murmured. Suddenly, realizing that he had just burst into Kaoru's room, displayed his feelings, and was now holding her in a very, and I do mean very compromising position, Kenshin's face turned as red as his flaming hair. In his panicked state, Kenshin accidentally let go of Kaoru's body, which fell with a heavy thud on the floor.   
  
" Aaaaargh ! Kenshin no baka ! Why the heck did you drop me? "  
  
Incoherently, Kenshin started babbling apologetically to Kaoru, who was lying on the floor, rubbing her bruised bum. " I'm so sorry, I really am so very sorry about your bum. I hope it's okay because it's perfect, not that I look at it or anything. Gulp, that didn't come out the way it was supposed to. Please forgive me because I'm so very very sorry. Please don't be mad because I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to drop you. It's just that I liked holding you in my - ummmm, I meant that I enjoyed supporting you ... No, that's not right what I meant was - ... "  
  
' He's so cute when he gets flustered and his bangs cover his eyes, which are utterly gorgeous, his eyes, I mean... Sigh ! He's just the most adorable guy in the world ', reflected Kaoru, who was oblivious to everything but the sexy movements of Kenshin's lips.   
  
" Is there anything I could do to show you how sorry I am ? Anything ? "  
  
' Hehehe, you could kiss my owie to make the pain go away, no, that wouldn't be proper ... Hmmm, a kiss on the lips would do just fine ', mused Kaoru to herself with a wicked grin.  
  
With a look of a deer caught in the glare of a incoming car's headlights, or should I say a cornered victim of an infamous slasher, Kenshin began to slowly back up away from Kaoru. " Wha - wha - what di - di - did you ju - ju - just say ? " he stuttered.  
  
' Uh oh. I must have said it out loud. ', her mind screamed, hurriedly thinking of an excuse. " Ummm, what I meant was you could, you could ... go fishing ! Yeah ! I want you, Kenshin Himura, to go and catch me a nice big fish for our supper ok ? Any fish would be great! "  
  
" Even a catfish? , " he asked warily, still unsure of what he had heard, or not heard.  
  
" Yes. Now go ! ", she said, picking up the fishing rod which had fallen on the floor.  
  
" But don't you hate catfish ? "  
  
" Not anymore Kenshin. Go ! " she muttered with gritted teeth.  
  
" Are you sure about this Kaoru ? I mean I could - "  
  
" YES. NOW GO, BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I WILL REGRET ! " shouted Kaoru, accidentally snapping the pole in half with her bare hands.  
  
Kenshin, who was now scared out of his wits, scooted out of the room with his ' godlike ' speed, holding onto the broken pieces and wondering how on earth could he catch a fish with a broken rod.  
  
" Sigh, You're so stupid, " scolded Kenshin and Kaoru's minds simultaneously.  
  
' I wanted so badly to tell Kaoru how much I care for her, how much I love her smile, her personality, her beauty both outside and within, but I just can't. I know that she accepts me for who I am and that she doesn't care about the fact that I have killed thousands heartlessly, but I am not worthy of her and never will be. I guess what's keeping me from revealing my feelings is the fact that I have nothing to offer her as a husband. I can't even catch fish very well. All I can do is cook and do the laundry, like some housewife. Why the heck can't I have a more macho and impressive talent ? SOB, I even overheard some people saying that I look like a girl. Oroororoo. '  
  
Unhappily, Kenshin sat down on the grass by the entrance of the dojo in order to gather his thoughts, regain his composure, and figure out a way to become more manly.  
  
' It's not like I meant to scare him away or anything. In fact, I was glad that he showed me that he really cares for me. Why oh why did I botch everything up. Why can't I just tell him exactly what's in my heart? It's all my fault ...   
Sniff. If I were more feminine like Megumi or anyone else but myself, I'm sure I could have made Kenshin fall in love me. It's almost Valentines Day, but no one seems to want me ... Waaaaaah ! ' sobbed Kaoru.  
  
Miserably, Kaoru remembered the incident a year or two ago when she thought that her dream had finally come true. Kenshin had given her an engagement ring, something that she had wanted very badly. " Aaargh, I should have known better than to believe that he, of all people, would want to marry me ... It was great while it lasted though. " With that thought in her mind, Kaoru quickly began to dress up. With a sigh of resignation, she stepped out of her room, ready to face the tasks that lay ahead of her.  
  
  
End of chapter 1 ...  
  
Well, how was it ? ... hellooo ? snoring is not appreciated you know ( just kidding ) ... once again I'd like to ask you to either email me or do a review if you have the time, after all, sniff sniff, I would like to know your opinion...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Eavesdropping, A Nasty Habit

Author's notes :  
  
Hiyee minna-san ! ... if you're actually reading this, i'm honored that you continued on reading ^_^... this isn't a very important chapter, but it's there to show what is happening to the other characters, to better understand Kaoru's, ahem, desperation to get Kenshin to notice her ... once again, I want your comments and criticisms ... *HINT* email *HINT* ( please do a review ! )  
  
before i forget, I am not claiming to own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters ... hehe, it would be nice to own Kenshin though ...  
  
Email me at zutazuta@hotmail.com   
  
- anata ^^;   
  
  
  
She was safe in his warm, comforting embrace. Here, she felt loved and cherished, knowing that he was there by her side, always ready to hold her. He was her knight in shining armor. In this case, he was a samurai, with sexy purple socks that matched his eyes perfectly, who had vowed to protect her with his life. The bond they shared was unbreakable, the love between them enduring throughout the toughest ordeals ... or was it ?   
  
  
  
The Kiss - chapter 2  
  
  
" Yahiko! C'mon Yahiko ... Where are you? I know that you're hiding from me because you're too lazy to do your chores. Yahi -." Abruptly, Kaoru stopped, stunned by an amazing and somewhat impossible sight that now lay in front of her unbelieving eyes.  
  
Walking towards the entrance of Kaoru's dojo were Sanosuke and Megumi. There wasn't anything unusual about that, since Sano more or less would walk around with Megumi, squabbling with her about anything from his horrific eating habits to her manners - or the lack thereof. What had shocked Kaoru into speechlessness was seeing the two of them walking peacefully, side by side, holding hands and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.   
  
After regaining the ability to think, Kaoru quickly jumped behind some bushes. Kaoru was attempting to hide herself from view because she knew that she would most likely blurt out her thoughts and accidentally offend either Sanosuke or Megumi, or maybe even both of them. As the tall couple, who looked totally contented with each other's company, came closer, Kaoru's curiosity got the better of her. She decided to eavesdrop on their conversation in order to understand the current situation with clarity, so as not to make a fool of herself, and maybe give her a chance to tease Sano afterwards.  
  
" Sano, my widdle sweetie pie, thank you so much for accompanying me and being my widdle bodyguard along the way to Kaoru's dojo, " purred Megumi into Sanosuke's ear, seductively twirling his red ribbon around her little finger.  
  
" Aaaw, it was nothing babe ... for you I'd do anything. I'd climb the highest mountains, swim the deepest oceans, go on one of those scary train rides, - I'd even eat Kaoru's cooking if you wanted me to ! Why, I would -, " bragged Sanosuke, all the while making a show of flexing his muscles to impress Megumi.  
  
Kaoru, who was listening intently and giggling about what she had just overheard, had to use all her willpower to keep herself from beating Sano up after hearing his last comment. ' Why I ought to ... ', Kaoru thought to herself, planning all the different types of torture she could inflict upon Sanosuke once she got her hands on him.  
  
With a look of disdain on her flawless face, Megumi fiercely poked Sano's rock hard abs.  
  
" Hey ! What did you do that for babe? "  
  
" Hmmmph. Don't call me babe, you male chauvinist pig! "  
  
" Male chauvawhat ? "   
  
" Sigh. Honeybuns, let me put this in simpler terms. Call me ' babe ' one more time and you're going to wake up with one of your kidneys in a bowl beside you. "   
* ( F.Y.I., it's an urban legend )*  
  
" Eh ? Is this male chauvawhatever pig some sort of exotic dish you're going to cook for me ? Is it tasty ? Is it anything like terriyaki because I love terriyaki ! "  
  
Rather than getting frustrated as expected by Kaoru, Megumi's pout turned into a grin and she suddenly embraced Sanosuke. Sano, who wasn't exactly sure what was going on but was glad that Megumi was no longer angry at him, smiled back.   
  
" Muffin, I'm sorry I lost my temper, after all, I did promise to be kind to dumb animals. Let's kiss and make up. Literally. "  
  
" I want to eat. All that talk about food is making me hungry, " complained Sanosuke, still wondering what would a male chauvawhatever pig taste like. "  
  
" You're hungry ? "  
  
" Uh huh ! " he replied, bobbing his head up and down energetically.  
" GREAT ! "  
  
Without warning, Megumi wrapped her slim arms around Sanosuke and enveloped his lips in a steaming kiss that took his breath away, leaving him dizzy with passion.   
  
" Still hungry for more ? , " murmured Megumi.  
  
" Uh ... " In his dazed state, all Sano could do was nod in agreement towards her subtle invitation.   
With his nod of assent, Megumi took over, and they began to kiss like there was no tomorrow, right beside the same bush that concealed Kaoru from sight.  
  
Biting her lower lip in a combination of amusement, envy, and disgust, Kaoru began to slowly edge away from the kissing couple whose lips seemed to be locked together by superglue. Carefully, with catlike grace, Kaoru stealthily crawled to the neighboring foliage, then to the next one, leaving a greater distance between her and the objects of her attention. When Kaoru felt that she was far enough from them to avoid being detected, she closed her eyes and began to imagine what it would be like if it were Kenshin and her kissing by the dojo.  
  
' I already know what it feels like to be held in his arms. Now all I need is for Kenshin to kiss me. That would take a miracle though. I wish that rather than just dreaming about us getting together, I could actually do something to sit up and pay attention to me ! ' thought Kaoru to herself.  
  
From memory, Kaoru saw Kenshin's face, scarred yet beautiful because of the kindness and compassion that emanated from his heart. She could visualize his silky crimson hair, something she had longed to touch and run her fingers through for so long. At the back of her mind, she could hear a voice which sounded a lot like Yahiko's voice, saying something like " What the heck is Raccoon Face doing ? ", but she pushed it aside.   
  
With her hands, Kaoru traced out the shape of Kenshin's face, the x - shaped scar that haunted him, his graceful neck. So vividly could she see him that it almost felt like she was actually touching his face - almost. Now, the only missing thing is his pair of gorgeous eyes.  
  
" Darn it ! " Kaoru muttered.   
  
" I can't seem to remember the exact shade of purple his eyes are. I guess I'll just have to look for Kenshin later to make certain. I can't believe that I'm so pathetic - fantasizing about him again, but I can't help it. Kenshin's way too adorable ! "  
  
With that slight problem resolved, Kaoru opened her eyes and found herself staring straight into the very face of her beloved Kenshin, as well as the curious stares of Yahiko, Megumi and Sanosuke.   
  
Yahiko, who had just arrived from visiting Tsubame in the Akaebo, started to laugh.   
  
" This is just a dream. This is just a dream. " chanted Kaoru in her mind. ' I know that this is just some sort of crazy dream that I have concocted due to my overactive imagination. '  
  
" Kaoru, are you all right ? " asked Kenshin, who was now very worried about Kaoru and her strange behaviour.  
" Wow ! This is the most realistic dream I've ever had ! - Uh yeah Kenshin, I'm fine. " she replied, raising her hand to poke Kenshin's nose, still thinking that this was merely one of her overactive heart's concoctions.  
  
Kenshin was speechless in bewilderment.  
  
Raising one delicately winged brow, Megumi began voicing her opinion about Kaoru's disheveled hair with twigs and leaves sticking all over her clothes. Sanosuke and Yahiko began to crack loud jokes about Kaoru losing her mind, while Kenshin was trying to admonish them and find out what was wrong with Kaoru.  
  
" Heck, if this is just a dream, might as well make the most out of it ! " With that, Kaoru forcefully grabbed the front of Kenshin's shirt and pulled him close to her.   
  
" Oro ? What are you doing Kaoru ? "  
  
" You'll find out soon enough ... Kenshin. " ( accompanied by an evil laugh - bwahahahahaha )  
  
" Ororororororororo ! ", Kenshin wheezed as he tried to wriggle out of her iron grip. ' It would be great to finally be able to kiss her, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for taking advantage of her, especially now, when she seems to be a bit nuts. Wow, she smells like cherries - baka ! Just concentrate on getting away. "  
  
To Kenshin's consternation, she came nearer. " Nothing's going to stop me now. "  
  
" Orororo ! "  
  
... and nearer ...  
  
" Hey Sano ! Betcha Kaoru kisses Kenshin ! " interrupted Yahiko.  
  
" Ha ! Don't count on it. Two rice balls says she ain't gonna kiss him. "  
  
" I accept your bet. It's obvious that I'm going to win because I'm much smarter and better looking than you, Sano. Even the cats in the street run away when they see your ugly face ! "  
  
" Why you - "   
  
" Shhhhh. They're about to kiss ! " murmured Megumi with a bit more interest than she had planned on revealing.  
  
Knowing that there was nothing more he could do to prevent the impending kiss, Kenshin's body became tense with both trepidation and agitation. The rate of his heartbeat doubled and adrenaline coursed through his body.   
  
THUD ! THUD ! THUD !  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2 ...  
  
Well, how was it ? ... hellooo ? snoring is not appreciated you know ( just kidding ) ... once again I'd like to ask you to either email me or do a review if you have the time, after all, sniff sniff, I would like to know your opinion... if   
you actually read this part of the previous chapter, ( the notes after the end ) you'll notice it's the same ... sigh, i'm just too lazy to write a new one for every chapter   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. When's My Turn ?

Author's notes :  
  
Hiyee minna-san ! ... wow ! it's already chapter 3 ! ... the end of this chapter is the start of the actual story, but i guess this chapter is pretty important seeing as it shows just how SINGLE Kaoru is ... Tae makes a guest appearance ! ... hehe, she's the matchmaker, as usual ... after all " LOVE, LOVE, LOVE ... makes the world go round ! " ( recognize that song ? it was sung by the powerpuff girls ! - i just luv that song ! )  
  
rurouni kenshin and company do no belong to me - they belong to some japanese company and the creator ... i'm just a fanfic writer with no valuables of any sort - so don't even think of suing me ... please ?!? ... O_o;  
  
Email me at zutazuta@hotmail.com   
  
- anata ^^;   
  
  
  
She was safe in his warm, comforting embrace. Here, she felt loved and cherished, knowing that he was there by her side, always ready to hold her. He was her knight in shining armor. In this case, he was a samurai, with sexy purple socks that matched his eyes perfectly, who had vowed to protect her with his life. The bond they shared was unbreakable, the love between them enduring throughout the toughest ordeals ... or was it ?   
  
  
  
The Kiss - chapter 3  
  
  
' Sigh, this is just like the dream I had this morning, but it's just a silly dream - yet it's so real ! Just a - HEY ! wait a minute ... if this is one of my fantasies, how come I can - OH MY GOD ! ' With startling clarity, Kaoru's mind was now working properly enough for her to see that Kenshin, who she was still holding, was a half inch away from smacking into her puckered lips.  
  
" AAAAAHHHHH ! " yelled Kaoru.  
  
" AAAAAHHHHH ! " yelled Kenshin, who was caught by suprise by Kaoru's sudden outburst.  
  
With that, Kaoru fainted. Quick and reliable as can be, Kenshin caught her in his arms, sweeping her away from the danger of landing on the ground and of the possibility of becoming a comatose victim.  
  
Pushing Sano and Yahiko out of the way, Megumi rushed to Kaoru's unconscious form, hurriedly checking her pulse and whether or not she was breathing. " Hmmm, everything's fine, all vital signs normal. I wonder what's wrong ? Kenshin, did you notice anything different about Kaoru that could have caused this little fainting spell ? " asked Megumi.  
  
" Well, she seems to have grown a bit heavier. "  
  
" I HEARD THAT !!! " shouted Kaoru, whose eyes had suddenly opened. " That's so totally untrue Kenshin. I'm still as light as a feather. Hey ! Why are all of you looking at me like that ? How dare you guys not believe me. Grrrrr. "  
  
" Cool it Kaoru. Kenshin was just worried about you " , intervened Sanosuke who was still snickering behind his bandaged hand.  
  
Hearing this, Kaoru's mood immediately lighted. She turned her starry eyes toward Kenshin in order to thank her ' hero '. After thanking him profusely, she faced Sano and Megumi and began questioning them.  
" So what brings you guys here ? "  
  
" We-ell we were going to tell you guys that - " answered Megumi.  
  
" That you're engaged ? HA ! I knew it all along. Nothing escapes my infallible mind. You may try to hide your relationship, but I can see it ! "  
  
" Actually, what I was going to say was - " said Sanosuke.  
  
" Oh I see. What you meant was that you're inviting Kenshin, Yahiko, and me to you're wedding. Of course we'll go! Just give me the day and time so I can arrange my schedule. After all, I am a busy woman. Although I am beautiful and talented and very sought after, I still am human. It is difficult, being as gorgeous as I am and all. "  
Silence greeted her statement. All of them, meaning Megumi, Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Yahiko, were speechless.  
  
" Come on. Answer me. " insisted Kaoru with a triumphant smirk on her face.  
  
" Pls. pay attention and stop interrupting. What I am saying is - "  
" That you guys are - "  
" Kaoru, pls. listen to what they have to say. " whispered Kenshin gently.  
  
" Hmph. Back to what I was trying to say before I was interupted. The reason Sanosuke and I came here was to deliver this letter from Misao. I'm not sure how, but it ended up in the clinic rather than in the dojo. Here it is Kaoru. "   
  
" Oh wow ! I sure have missed Misao and all the others. I wonder how they're doing right now ? I'll read it out loud guys. Hmmm, blah blah blah, oh my gosh ! Aoshi and Misao are dating ! "  
  
" Impossible. What could that gorgeous babe see in that little underdeveloped tomboy ? " sniffed Megumi. " He's so sexy, and well, she's so gangly. "  
  
" I know ! He has the most gorgeous body I've ever seen ! "   
  
" For once I agree with you Kaoru ! "  
  
" I just love his hair ! " added Kenshin.  
  
They all turned to him with shock written on their faces. " What did you just say ? "   
  
' Uh oh. I think that I just said the wrong thing. How else was I supposed to cover up my jealousy over Kaoru's obvious admiration over Aoshi's physique ? Sigh, I'm getting that really insecure feeling again. This is all Saitoh's fault. Why did he have to come to the dojo the other day and pick on my appearance. Doesn't he have anything better to do than hide in the shadows and insult me when no one is around ? Think Kenshin, think. How can get myself out of this jam ? ' thought Kenshin to himself.  
  
" What i meant to say was I love his chair ! Yeah, ummm, you know, his really great chair ! "  
  
" Whatever. Anyway, it says in the letter that the two of them are coming to visit us for a week or two. Let me see, they're coming on the twelfth. Hey, that's today ! Megumi, when did you receive this letter ? " asked Kaoru with a look of asperation in her eyes.  
  
" It wasn't that long ago. Just a week or two ago. Hohohoho ! "  
  
Just as Kaoru was about to strangle Megumi, Misao and Aoshi arrived in the time to prevent Kaoru from committing murder.  
  
" Hi guys ! " waved Misao happily. " It's so great to see you all. Aoshi's so excited about coming here. Kenshin, you had better get your tea set ready because that's the only kind of bachelor party I'm allowing him to have. "  
  
" Bachelor party ? " they all chorused together.  
  
Blushing like a bride, Misao shyly informed them that Aoshi had in fact asked Okina for permission to marry her. Eagerly, Okina had agreed, knowing how much Misao loved Aoshi.  
  
" I guess he finally warmed up to me. After a while, I got tired of waiting for him to notice me, so I just walked in while he was meditating and kissed him. It was amazing, actually, because it was the very first time I saw him smile. That night, he decided to talk to Okina. For the first time in his life, Aoshi was nervous and was actually shaking in the knees. You guys should have seen him! When Okina entered the room, all Aoshi could do was stutter in phrases about how important it was for a sword to have a sheath. Can you imagine what Okina was thinking ? He's such a horny old man. " smiled Misao.  
  
" Don't talk about your grandfather that way. " said Aoshi with a little grin.  
  
" Silly, I was talking about you ! "  
  
Aoshi's face turned tomato red as he began to protest her statement. " I'm not old. Wait, I meant that I'm not horny. No, I'm trying to say is that I am not a horny old man. "  
  
Amidst the laughter and elbowing, Kaoru invited everyone in. Kaoru, being the host and all, walked a couple of paces behind the cheery group. As she herself was about to enter the dojo, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of sight. Her instincts took over and she was able to shake off her captor, who turned out to be a very irritated looking Tae.  
  
" Tae ! What do you think you're doing ? "  
  
" Sigh, I have spent the past few years trying to set you and Kenshin up together, but always, something or someone always ends up foiling my well - laid plans. I have had enough. This year, I'm pulling out all the stops. I am going to make sure that you WILL get married to Kenshin. Got it ? "  
" Whaaaaa ? "   
  
" Kaouru, just listen to what I have to say. Follow what I tell you to do and I guarantee success. "  
" Ummmm, have you been drinking too much sake or something Tae ? "  
  
" Aaaargh ! Just listen. This is something that I have kept as the very last resort, but I feel that you're getting too old to be married soon. " said Tae, as she handed Kaoru a vial of clear liquid that more or less looked like water.  
" I am not too old. What's this ? "  
  
" What you're holding is somewhat similar to a love potion. Yes, it sounds unbelievable and maybe even a bit stupid, but it works. Trust me. All you have to do is get Kenshin to drink it, and he'll fall truly madly deeply for you. It's simple as pie. "  
  
" What the heck is pie anyway ? " muttered Kaoru.  
  
As Tae was about to leave, she spun around and said, " Nevermind what it means. Just do what I told you to do and you'll find yourself a husband. Put it in some tea or whatever but make sure that after he drinks it, you are the first woman he sees. Bye ! "  
  
  
End of chapter 3 ...  
  
Well, how was it ? ... hellooo ? snoring is not appreciated you know ( just kidding ) ... once again I'd like to ask you to either email me or do a review if you have the time, after all, sniff sniff, I would like to know your opinion...   
  
yup, this part is still the same ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Hooray ! It's Sano To The Rescue ... Huh...

Author's notes :  
  
Hiyee minna-san ! ... i actually did the first five chapters of this fic a looong time ago but never bothered to post it up in the net ... i guess that's why there suddenly are a lot of chapters all at once ... sigh, one more chapter to upload after this one ... this is a cute chapter because Kaoru realizes that she's willing to do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to get Kenshin's attention ... hehe, read on !  
  
rurouni kenshin and company do no belong to me - they belong to some japanese company and the creator ... i'm just a fanfic writer with no valuables of any sort - so don't even think of suing me ... please ?!? ... O_o;  
  
Email me at zutazuta@hotmail.com   
  
- anata ^^;   
  
  
  
She was safe in his warm, comforting embrace. Here, she felt loved and cherished, knowing that he was there by her side, always ready to hold her. He was her knight in shining armor. In this case, he was a samurai, with sexy purple socks that matched his eyes perfectly, who had vowed to protect her with his life. The bond they shared was unbreakable, the love between them enduring throughout the toughest ordeals ... or was it ?   
  
  
  
The Kiss - chapter 4  
  
  
INSIDE.  
  
' I am getting much too paranoid, but what if something did happen to her while she was still outside. Hmph, who cares. ' murmured Kenshin to himself.   
  
" I know you do, very much, in fact. " said the Sano in a gratingly cheerful know - it - all voice, who had gone unnoticed by Kenshin do to his preoccupied state.   
  
Anxious about being overheard, Kenshin forced Sanosuke to swear not to tell a single soul about this, by threatening to stop cooking, which would have resulted in Kaoru's opportunity to show off her culinary talents to everyone, including Sano.  
  
" Kenshin, buddy of mine, I am going to help you out. Although you're not as studly and good - looking as I, ahem, am, I swear that you will get Kaoru. "  
  
" Shhhhh, not so loud. "   
  
" How about I get some of my pals to pretend to rob her dojo, and you will come just in the nick of time to save her and beat up the bad guys. You'd become her knight in shining armour ! No, that wouldn't work. By the time you'd arrive, Kaoru would probably have knocked them all unconscious with her bamboo sword. It would be my friends who would need protection from that tomboy. "  
  
" What did you just say ? " asked Kenshin with a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
" Nothing, nothing. That was just a stupid idea. Okay, listen to this one, it's much better than the previous one. How about we hire some geishas to pretend to be madly in love with you to make Kaoru jealous ? I am just so brilliant ! "  
  
" Sano, that wouldn't work. I don't even know whether Kaoru could ever think of me as more than ' just ' a friend. She welcomed me into the dojo, she shares her ups and downs in life with me, she bestows her beautiful smiles on me - but just as a friend. If ever she sees me with one of those geishas, she'd probably congratulate me and give me advice on courting women. I really don't think that she has any romantic inclinations about me. How about you, what do you think ? "  
  
" Actually, I think that Kaoru really likes- " Suddenly, Sano stopped talking.  
  
" Well, Kaoru really likes what ? " continued Kenshin impatiently.  
  
" Yeah Sano, what DO I really like ? " asked Kaoru who had just appeared behind Kenshin.  
  
Panicking, Kenshin turned to Sano for help in giving an explanation, only to find the spot, which Sanosuke had occupied, empty. He glanced left and right, managing to catch a glimpse of Sano, just as he successfully escaped into the other room. Fighting the waves of panic that was threatening to drown him at the moment, Kenshin decided to pretend to be ignorant of the situation, to ascertain that Kaoru wouldn't discover his carefully concealed feelings about her.  
  
" Oh nothing. "  
  
Dismayed at this reply, which she interpreted as a cold and unwelcoming response, Kaoru's cheerful smile fell. In her mind, she had been expecting Kenshin to let her join in the conversation rather than shutting her out.   
Seeing her disappointment, Kenshin quickly tried to think of an explanation to assure Kaoru.   
  
" It's really nothing Kaoru. Sano and I were just talking about ' man ' stuff. You know, boring stuff you wouldn't be interested in. "   
  
" I understand. " she murmured dejectedly as she turned away from Kenshin and began walking towards the door. " We have to go now, their all waiting for us. "  
  
" Before I forget, I'm not going shopping with you guys later coz I'm kinda tired. I'll just stay in my room and drinki tea, if that's okay with you Kaoru. "  
  
" That's fine Kenshin. " she murmured.   
  
Unexpectedly, Kenshin gently grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled her back until she was facing him eye to eye. Shaking in consternation due to his cowardice to tell her that he loved her, Kenshin whispered, " No, you don't understand. You don't understand how I feel about you, how I totally forget everything everytime our eyes meet, how much I care for you. You don't understand anything. I can see the hurt in your eyes, caused by me, and I'm so sorry, but no one, not even you, can understand. "   
  
" Kenshin, I ... "   
  
Surprised by his unexpectedly passionate speech, unsure of what Kaoru would think, Kenshin did the only thing he could think of at the moment - he ran like hell.  
  
" I want to understand!" , she yelled at Kenshin's vanishing figure. " ... but I can't do it without your help. "  
  
Panting heavily, Kenshin's thoughts began wandering to what had just happened.   
  
' What the heck did I just do ? I probably scared Kaoru with what I just said. How could I do something that stupid - and then to panic and run like a chicken afterwards ? She must think I'm a psychopath with multiple personalities. Sigh, but I guess that's better than her realizing that I'm in love with her. Now that would be a fate worse than death, but if ever she did find out, I wonder if - nah, it's impossible. I'll just have to pretend that nothing happened. I'm sure that she'll forget about it soon enough. ' With that reassuring thought, Kenshin rejoined the others in the festivities.  
  
" Hmmmm, I wonder what was Kaoru shouting to me as I was running away from her ? Should I go back ? "  
  
" And make an even bigger ass of yourself ? I don't think so Kenshin. "  
  
" Shut up Sano. "  
  
Clenching and unclenching her fists in frustration, Kaoru's mind began working overtime as hundreds of ways to strangle a ronin drifted through her thoughts.   
  
' What the heck did Kenshin mean by what he said ? Why won't he just open up to me for once in his entire life ? WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM ANYWAY ? Is it me ? Am I the reason why he suddenly started acting so cold and distant towards me ? Aaaargh !?! He's the problem, not me. I have been doing everything possible to get him to open up to me but noooo. ' , she rationalized.  
  
Kaoru flopped down onto the hard wooden floor, as she stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly, she felt something small and hard in the folds of her kimono, reminding her of her previous conversation with Tai. She pulled out the vial and settled her gaze on it's content. This was her opportunity. This little bottle could be the key to attaining her desired relationship between her and Kenshin - if only she were desperate enough to stoop that low to get a man to be attracted to her.  
  
" I'll do it. "  
  
  
  
End of chapter 4 ...  
  
Well, how was it ? ... hellooo ? snoring is not appreciated you know ( just kidding ) ... once again I'd like to ask you to either email me or do a review if you have the time, after all, sniff sniff, I would like to know your opinion...   
  
yup, this part is still the same ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Difference Between Dumb and Dumber

Author's notes : ( c'mon, read this, it actually answers some stuff in reply to the reviews )  
  
Hiyeee ... nope, i'm not gonna use the word minna-san ... i mean, why the heck minna-san ? why not bunny-san or ken-san or whatever ... anyway, i'm soooo happy coz i got reviews, thanks sooo much you guys !!! ... hehe, no negative comments - YET ... added info : 1.) the engagement ring mentioned in the first chapter was actually based on the valentines episode of rurouni kenshin ... so basically, my fic is set a couple of years after the stuff that happened in the series which is why i referred to that ... 2.) i put aoshi and misao in the story because their engagement is a symbol of kaoru's growing desperation, plus hehehe, aoshi plays an important part in the story ... ( hmph, haven't you ever heard of the phrase : " the more bishounen the merrier " ... no ? of course not, i just made it up right now ^_^ ) ... 3.) nope, the potion's NOT like dumbo's magic feather ... puh-leaze, i don't believe in magic feathers that boost the confidence of people - just magic potions that actually work ... O_o; hehehe ...  
more reviews ... more more more ... mwahahahaha ... sigh, only if you have the time to do so ...   
  
i have a major science test tom., as well as a chinese quiz and graded recitation on world history, and yet i'm sitting here in front of the computer doing anything but studying - aaargh !?!  
  
disclaimers : i don't own rurouni kenshin, but i wish i did ... i don't own any of the characters, etc. ... i don't even know who owns the anime, but it's definitely not me ...   
  
Email me at zutazuta@hotmail.com   
  
- anata ^^;   
  
  
  
She was safe in his warm, comforting embrace. Here, she felt loved and cherished, knowing that he was there by her side, always ready to hold her. He was her knight in shining armor. In this case, he was a samurai, with sexy purple socks that matched his eyes perfectly, who had vowed to protect her with his life. The bond they shared was unbreakable, the love between them enduring throughout the toughest ordeals ... or was it ?   
  
  
  
The Kiss - chapter 5  
  
  
" What's up with Kenshin ? " asked Misao, all the while swatting away Aoshi, who was playfully nipping her neck.  
With question marks above their heads, the others could only stare and shrug their shoulders.   
  
Leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, anyone could have easily mistaken Kenshin to be asleep. No one could ever guess what he was thinking, yet everyone avoided him, sensing the misery that radiated off him. No one but Sanosuke, who knew about the sudden turn of events, understood exactly what was going on in Kenshin's head.  
  
" Don't worry best bud. I will figure out a way to solve your problems and improve your love life. In no time at all, you'll be lying on top of you - know - who and be able to gaze into her eyes for as long as you like, if you know what I mean. After all, I am the King of Love. " whispered Sano, raising his eyebrow to the seemingly asleep Kenshin.  
  
" Sano !?! You know very well that I'm not like that ! " replied Kenshin in indignation.  
  
" Gotcha ! " crowed Sano, doing a little victory dance.   
  
" Hmph, maybe you, but not me. Why, I would never ever take advantage of a lady and I respect Kaoru as much as a sister, if I had one. Why I even - "   
  
" Okay, okay Kenshin. I get what your trying to say. Quit your self-righteous yapping so we can get down to business. This afternoon, the H.L.F.L. club will meet in your room to discuss your case. "  
  
" Sano ? What does H.L.F.L. stand for anyway ? "  
  
Condescendingly, Sano patted Kenshin's head and answered. " It stands for the " HELP LOSERS FIND LOVE " club, you poor ignorant man. Aoshi and I are the members, after all, we do have a girlfriend / fiancee, unlike, ahem, some poor unfortunate souls. No buts man ! We're gonna help you out whether you like it or not.  
  
Later on, Kaoru was preparing Kenshin's tea in the kitchen. The vial was poised above the teapot, it's contents a millisecond away from spilling into the boiling water. She stood there, unmoving, contemplating and debating the results of what she was planning on doing.  
  
" Oh Kenshin ! Your tea is ready" Kaoru nervously called out while she knocked on his door.   
Sliding the door open, Kenshin hesitantly peered out at her. " What tea ? Ummm, oh yeah, hehehe ( nervous laugh ), THAT tea that I had asked for because I was tired. "  
  
" I fixed you your tea a bit early because we are leaving earlier than scheduled because we are planning to do a lot of shopping. I'm sure it will take Misao and Megumi at least half an hour to convince the guys to go with us. Now you had better drink all of it so that you'll regain your strength ok ? "  
  
" Arigatou. " he replied as he quickly closed the door behind him. " I can't believe that I actually lied to Kaoru. Maybe I should just tell her how I feel and maybe - nah, she'd probably laugh at me or pat me on the head consolingly. The worst thing that could happen is that she would just avoid me. Aaargh ! I just don't know what to do. I'm so confused Aoshi. "  
  
Aoshi, who had been hidden in the shadows the whole time, merely smiled knowingly.   
  
" Very good Kenshin. Your alertness is every bit as sharp as before. As for your dilemma, that's why Sano and I are here for. "  
  
" Ummm, Aoshi ? Why are you hiding in my room ? "  
  
Aoshi nodded towards the window.   
  
Outside, they could see Megumi chasing Sano around with a leash in hand, while Misao was checking under every nook and cranny for her missing fiancee, menacingly shouting " Anata ! Where are you ? Come out come out wherever you are ! "   
  
" Point taken. By the way Aoshi, would you like some tea ? "  
  
Half an hour later, a panting Sanosuke dropped onto the floor next to Aoshi. He had been so worn out from all the running that Megumi had taken pity on him and allowed him to stay in the dojo.  
  
" Hmph ! You have no stamina whatsoever."  
  
" Shut up Aoshi. At least I wasn't chicken enough to hide from my woman. "  
  
" Are you calling me chicken ? "  
  
" Stop it you guys. " sighed Kenshin, the advocate of peace as usual.  
  
" Fine. " muttered Sano. " The H.L.F.L. club is now in session. I'm the president, by the way. Any club business vice-president Aoshi ? We still need more members though. Ahem, oh yes, we should welcome our new member, or should I say the poor unfortunate loveless soul who we will be helping. " Pausing for a moment to clear his throat and to take a sip of tea, Sano suddenly noticed that Kenshin had disappeared from his previous position.  
  
" Kenshin. Hey Kenshin, I'm talking to you. Hey ! Don't try to leave the room while the meeting is going on. Aoshi, do your duty ! "  
  
In two seconds flat, Aoshi had Kenshin bundled on the floor, wriggling helplessly.   
  
" Excellent vice-president. Now, on to the business. Aoshi and I have discussed several methods of getting you and Kaoru together. Now where is the list we made ? Damn, it was with the secretary. He's late. "  
  
" Sano, if you're the president, Aoshi's the vice-president, who the heck is left to be the secretary ? " asked Kenshin.  
  
" Tsk, tsk Kenshin. He'll be here soon enough. I'm sure that he'll be here any second. "  
  
A second passed by. The only sound that could be heart was the rustling sounds of Kenshin's useless attempts to free himself.  
  
" You're late. "  
  
" I'm sorry, but my wife made me do the laundry as I was about to leave the house. Could I have something to drink ? I had to run all the way here. "  
  
" Sure. There's only enough left for one cup though. Sorry Kenshin. " Replied Aoshi, who handed Saitoh a tepid cup of tea.   
  
" Saitoh ? " cried out a befuddled Kenshin in horror. " What is HE doing here ? Oh my gosh. You've all ganged up against me haven't you ? Sob, you guys are probably gonna torture me or something. I'll probably never get to see Kaoru again. " sniffled Kenshin.  
  
" Don't be rude to the secretary Kenshin." replied Sano. " After all, his presence is a must in case we get arrested along the road to love. He will ensure our freedom from prison, that we may continue in our crusade to - "   
" HELP LOSERS FIND LOVE ! " chimed in all three members who had stood up simultaneously.  
  
" Now where's the list ? "  
  
Rustling through his police uniform's pockets, Saitoh was finally able to produce a crumpled paper which had obviously been colored on by little kids with crayons. " No, that's not it. " muttered Saitoh, continuing his seemingly futile search for the list. Eventually, a huge pile had formed in the middle of the room consisting of tickets, pens, photos of both family and criminals, maps of all sorts, children's toys, stamps, and everything else that could possibly be found in a police man's uniform.   
  
" Who's this ? " whistled Aoshi, who had curiously picked up one of the pictures that had been dug out of Saitoh's many pockets.   
  
" She's totally gorgeous! Is she your sister or something Saitoh ? Probably not. I mean, look at you. Look at her. I don't think anyone as beautiful as her can be related to someone like you. Ugh ! So who is she ? " asked Sano.  
  
" She's my wife. "  
  
Not even Aoshi, the warrior with a cool as ice exterior, and Sano could withstand the shock of this information, and so ... THUNK THUNK   
  
" Sano! Aoshi ! Wake up! " Kenshin cried in panic.  
  
'Oh no! What if something has happened to them ? Misao and Megumi will kill me and I'll lose two of my best friends. What should I do ? Sigh, as Battousai the Slasher, I have already gone through so much pain and suffering. I guess I can get through the death of a couple more loved ones. Farewell, my dear friends.' Kenshin then focused his attention on Saitoh who was still searching for the missing paper.  
  
" Hey Saitoh ! Do me a favor and untie me. "  
  
" I don't think so Kenshin. " muttered Saitoh distractedly.  
  
" Please. "  
  
" No. "  
  
A sudden thought entered Kenshin's mind. ' If Aoshi and Sano are dead, and Saitoh won't untie me, who is left to untie me ? Noooo!'  
  
" Wake up guys. C'mon. I won't be able to live without you guys. Sob! LIVE for the ones you love. More importantly, live that you may untie me ! " sobbing pitifully, Kenshin curled into a little ball and rolled on the wooden floor.   
  
" I think I lost it. " murmured Saitoh defeatedly. " I checked everywhere but it's nowhere to be found. " He reached beneath his cap to scratch his head and piece of paper fell to the ground.   
  
" That's It ! That's the list that I've been looking for for ! - Oh wait, it's the grocery list. Hehe, no wonder it's under my hat. I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't forget to buy the food so that my wife wouldn't get mad at me. " , Saitoh sheepishly said. " By the way, why's Kenshin tied up on the floor ?   
  
" He was being naughty. " replied Aoshi, who had suddenly risen up.  
  
" If you know what I mean. " winked Sano.   
  
A huge sweatdrop suddenly appeared behind Saitoh's head. Raising an eyebrow, he asked " What exactly do you mean by naughty ? Naughty naughty, or this this some sort of kinky bondage scene ? By the way, weren't the two of you just unconscious a minute ago ? "  
  
Censored images of Kenshin and Aoshi in various positions started flashing in everyone's minds, causing them all to shiver in disgust.  
  
" Nevermind about the stupid list. We'll just have to make a new plan. Why don't we all pretend to be in love with Kaoru and then Kenshin can rescue her from us. Afterwards, he can then declare his undying love for her and they can live happily every after and raise a family who will grow up to be psycho killers and tomboys. Hell yeah ! I'm such a family great planner ! "  
  
" Sano, that's just about the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Anyway, I want to be the wedding planner. I'll pick lavender flowers to match Kenshin's eyes and socks, and baby pink rose buds to accentuate his hair." added Aoshi.  
  
" Wussy boy. " snorted Saitoh.  
  
" Shut up Saitoh. What's your oh-so-great idea that's better than my plan then Aoshi ? "   
  
" I have thought about this for a long time. We can pretend to have an argument with Kenshin and be angry at him, so we'll fight him and all. Of course, we will win and leave him wounded and bleeding in a place where Kaoru will easily find him. Scars, after all, are considered quite sexy. Look at me - women just fall for me all the time. Sigh, it gets so troublesome. Everywhere I go, women either swoon or trail after me. Anyway, she can then nurse him back to health, and they can live happily every after. As mentioned by Sano, they will then eventually raise a dysfunctional but happy family ! "  
  
" That's even more retarded than Sano's. " smirked Saitoh. " I think you should act like a man rather than the wussy little boy that you are. Hmph, your weakness makes me sick. Battousai the slasher - HAH ! Be a man. Women don't go for the girly guy look. I mean, what girl would want their husband to be more beautiful than her ? Go up to her and kiss her and tell her that you love her. Tell her about the things that you love about her. Compliment her. Women adore compliments especially about - "  
  
" Kenshin ! I'm back ! "  
  
" Oh s!*& - she's home. "  
  
  
  
End of chapter 5 ...  
  
i actually took the time to change this part =p ... unfortunately, i don't really have anything left to say, after all, i already said everything important in the author's notes up up there ... hopefully you actually took the time to read it ... reminder : comments and criticisms are welcome ... oh yes, check out my picture ... it's not actually my picture, rather, it's one of my sketches which was actually decent enough to put up in the net ... click on anata ( author's name ) ... if you actually look at it, you will be amazed by my artistic skills ... wahahaha ... it's a fairy ... ok, i know i don't draw that well *shrug* ...   
  



	6. If Three Is A Crowd, Five Is Even Worse

  
Author's notes :  
  
  
hiyeee ... i know that i haven't updated in such a looong time, but school has been hell lately. I'm really sorry but this chapter is somewhat short and there aren't as many funny parts. I was really in a rush, so hopefully it doesn't reek that badly. Once again, pleeeease do a REVIEW ... ahem - REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ... reviews revive my faltering pea sized ego and increase my urge to continue writing ...   
  
SOB ! I have soooo much homework due on Monday. * tears out hair* I can't believe that I haven't even started on my bookreport on Beowulf.   
  
rurouni kenshin and company do no belong to me - they belong to some japanese company and the creator ... i'm just a fanfic writer with no valuables of any sort - so don't even think of suing me ... please ?!? ... O_o;  
  
Email me at zutazuta@hotmail.com   
  
- anata ^^;   
  
  
  
  
She was safe in his warm, comforting embrace. Here, she felt loved and cherished, knowing that he was there by her side, always ready to hold her. He was her knight in shining armor. In this case, he was a samurai, with sexy purple socks that matched his eyes perfectly, who had vowed to protect her with his life. The bond they shared was unbreakable, the love between them enduring throughout the toughest ordeals ... or was it ?   
  
  
The Kiss - chapter 6  
  
  
  
Kaoru's footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as she neared the entrance of Kenshin's room. Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, Kaoru readied herself to face Kenshin again. Without warning, she burst into his room. She found him sitting on the floor with a dazed expression on his face. The faint aroma of Jasmine tea and the smell of something she couldn't quite finger, still lingered in the room. Snapping her fingers, she realized that the almost faint smell of cigarette smoke mixed with sake was what bothered her. ' Kenshin doesn't smoke or drink. Could it be that - nah. It's probably just my imagination. '  
  
" Go - gomen Kenshin, for disturbing you. I came home early to make sure that you're alright, after all, you are such a dear friend of mine. " She smacked herself mentally. ' You're such a dear friend ? Now what the heck will he think of that ? Why couldn't I just have told him that I was worried sick about him because I love him so much. Why ? Why ? Why ? '  
  
' A dear friend ? Is that all that she thinks of me as ? There's no way I can use Saitoh's plan, seeing as how she mentioned me in that light. What should I do ? I wonder what happened to the guys anyway. It's like they just disappeared the moment they heard Kaoru's voice. '  
  
' Wow ! I never noticed how beautiful Kaoru was until now. ' thought Aoshi, who had melted into the shadows after he had cut Kenshin free.   
  
" Ummm, Kaoru. I feel much better. You don't have to worry about me that much you know. I'm unimportant. "  
  
' Stupid coward. He should just kiss her right now. Hmph, maybe I should kiss her and show him how it should be done. ' thought Saitoh, who was somehow able to hide up on one of the beams that held up the ceiling of the dojo.   
  
" Don't you get it ? Kenshin, I - I care about you. " whispered Kaoru. She reached out her hand towards his face and gently traced the scars on his face with her fingertips. ' Oh my god ! Did I just say that out loud ? '  
  
' Hehe, he's gonna score tonight ! As president of the H.L.F.L. , I deserve full credit for getting the two of them together, but why am I feeling resentment ? It's almost as if I were jealous - impossible.' thought Sano who was spying on the couple through the window which he had jumped out of when Kaoru had announced her arrival.  
  
" Honto ne ? " He caught her hand with his own and slowly brought it towards his lips. He brushed her fingers with butterfly kissess, heightening his urge to taste her generous red lips. ' I can't believe that I'm actually doing this ! "  
  
" I can't believe he's actually doing that ! " thought Sanosuke, Aoshi, and Saitoh as they watched this display of passion from their respective hiding places.   
  
" Kenshin, I - " she was unexpectedly silenced by Kenshin, who held a finger to her lips.  
  
" Kaoru, Please listen. I've wanted to say this for such a long time but have never gained enough courage to. I'm sorry for all those times that I've hurt you and made you worry about me. I hated knowing that you cried because of me. I've kept this hidden in my heart for much too long. Aishi - "  
  
" STOP ! " yelled the other three members of the H.L.F.L. simultaneously, causing the embracing couple to let go of each other with a start.  
  
" What the - ? "  
  
  
  
End of chapter 6 ...  
  
  
Yes, I know that was short. ( very very short ) Gomen once again. It's really annoying though coz I already have the whole story in my head. The difficult part is putting it into words and making it sound funny. Enough ranting from me ... I want REVIEWS from YOU ... can you believe I'm at the sixth chapter and I only have 18 reviews ? it's an embarassment ... I would like to thanks those who have done reviews ... you guys are my saving grace ...  
  
anata ... which is better ^^; or O_o; ???  
  
  
  
  



End file.
